1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the art of cosmetic appliances, and in particular, to a disposable hand care glove.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lotions, creams, oils and the like are commonly used for smoothing, strengthening and generally beautifying the skin of a person's hands. These cosmetic preparations are usually applied simply by rubbing the lotion or cream directly onto the hands. The soothing, therapeutic effect is best obtained by saturating the skin for a considerable length of time to permit the lotion or cream to penetrate and soften the skin to the desired depth. A one-time application of lotion to the skin such as by manually rubbing the lotion into the skin cannot provide the desired depth of penetration and continued exposure of the lotion to the skin sice the lotion is quickly rubbed off of the skin when brought into contact with articles such as clothing or bed linen.
The prior art discloses a number of articles of apparel and applicator pads which conserve the cosmetic lotion while the skin is being treated. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,501,565 discloses a hand mitten impregnated with a cream such as lanolin and lemon oil; U.S. Pat. No. 2,916,036 discloses a rubber glove, the lining of which is impregnated with an unguent material such as lanolin; other patents disclosing gloves impregnated with creams include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,116,732; 3,342,182; 3,298,368; 3,384,083; and 3,499,446. Other articles of apparel impregnated with various therapeutic cream or oil formulations are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,354,884 (facial mask); 2,664,087 (foot slipper); and 3,489,884 (diaper).
Patents disclosing applicator pads or cloths or paper impregnated with creams or cream-like materials include U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,836,833; 2,495,066; 2,999,265; 3,624,224; and 3,896,807.
The conventional cosmetic appliances are typically formed by a reusable outer glove which may have lotion applied directly to its interior or which may carry a lotion saturated insert which may be removed from the outer glove after use. Prior to using the glove again, its interior must be cleaned or otherwise sanitized. A requirement that the outer glove shell be cleaned or sanitized after use is a serious drawback because of the inconvenience involved.